


rainbow girl

by ancientglowstick



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cute, F/F, Fluff, I really hope it isn't, No Angst, No Lesbians Die, Runaways (TV 2017) Spoilers, Wedding, Wives, also I haven't seen season 3 yet, but this is based on an official released photo so not really, so this may be totally wrong, they gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancientglowstick/pseuds/ancientglowstick
Summary: Nico reflects on how lucky she is to know Karolina at their wedding in a sun-soaked forest. It's lovely and gay, in both senses of the word.
Relationships: Karolina Dean & Nico Minoru, Karolina Dean/Nico Minoru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	rainbow girl

Nico doesn’t like the outdoors much. Maybe because she’s so pale. Maybe it’s too hot with all the dark layers she wears. Maybe she just likes the comfort of her own familiar room. Rain that smears her eyeliner and bugs that invade her personal space aren’t especially convincing reasons to venture beyond her house, either. She prefers being inside most of the time.

But in this light, under these branches, a dirty backyard forest outshines the Garden of Eden. The air is thick and heavy, but she doesn’t notice or doesn’t care. She doesn’t exist. Only Karolina does. Girl of rainbows and magic and flowers and sunshine. Girl of kindness and strength and calm. 

The sun hits that sweet spot just above the horizon, and the girl of rainbows glows, though not in her usual shades. She is comfort and golden-hour smiles and happiness. Nico never thought she’d find happiness again, much less someone who’d bring it overflowing from a burlap tote bag tied with a bubblegum scarf and share it with her.

So the Garden of Eden frames the lovers in an arch of maple branches woven together like strings of fate. Karolina smiles. She hovers close enough and tall enough to kiss Nico’s forehead. Nico goes numb, like she does a little every time she sees that smile. The shimmering folds of Karolina’s dress float sweetly in the breeze. Delicately, Nico pulls the rainbow girl closer, resting one hand on her waist, lightly playing with the sheer fabric. The other grazes her jawline, as if waiting will make the moment stand still. 

Karolina laughs and all the numbness leaves, replaced by the feeling of sleeping under a heavy blanket on a cold night. She takes Nico’s face in her hands like you would hold a butterfly. Like you’ve never seen something so lovely and wonderful. And just like that, Nico’s life, a life of happiness and burlap tote bags and a rainbow girl, is sealed with a kiss that would make God herself jealous.


End file.
